


Moving Homes Yet Losing Family

by hopeiskindledx



Category: The Stag (2013)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeiskindledx/pseuds/hopeiskindledx
Summary: Kevin and Kevin are moving in together, yet Kevin's father doesn't know that his son is gay.





	Moving Homes Yet Losing Family

“Dad … I’m gay.”

Silence swept through the room; tension erupted in every corner.

“I’ve been in a relationship for a year now and we want to move in together. His name is Kevin too”, Kevin said with a sad smile.

Silence. Tension.

“Get out of my house.”

All tension was sudden gone with a flash. Both Kevin and his mum sighed and Fionnan rushed to his brother’s side in defence.

“Dad, come on –“ Fionnan started.

“It’s alright.” Kevin stood up. “It’s what I was expecting.” He sighed again, before giving his brother’s shoulder a small squeeze. “I’m going to go upstairs and pack a bag, I’ll see you around.” He gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek and glanced at his dad whose eyes were placed firmly on the ground.

 

*                             *                             *                             *                             *                             *

 

Pulling up next to the older Kevin’s car, Kevin let out a long sigh and looked up at his new home. They’d been flat hunting for a while now and this one exceeded all expectations. It was a lovely area, had many queer hanging spots nearby and was relatively close to their small group of family and friends. Kevin placed his head on the steering wheel and tried to stop the tears that were threatening to leave.

A text alert woke him from his reverie.

_Fionnan: Hey, are you okay?_

Kevin quickly started typing a reply, not wanting to worry his brother any further.

_Kevin: Yeah, don’t worry. Just reached the flat._

Fionnan’s reply was even faster.

_Fionnan: You want me to come over later? Could bring some wine._

_Kevin: Please. Invite the others too, let’s turn this into a moving-house party._

_Fionnan: We’ll be round at 7._

_Kevin: Thank you._

_Fionnan: I love you brother._

Kevin felt far more positive after the conversation with his brother, knowing that his friends were behind him and would support him through the breakup of his relationship with his father. Not wanting to leave the comfort of his car without good reason, he also sent a text to his lover.

_Kevin: You home? X_

Again, it took only seconds before he received a reply.

_Kevin: Yes, you on your way? How did it go? X_

Kevin swung himself out of the car and all-but legged it up the stairs leading to their flat. He gave the door a quick knock before letting himself in. The older man was standing behind the dining table and gave Kevin a small, worried smile.

“Y’know, you don’t have to knock when it’s your own home”, Kevin joked. The younger man smiled back at him, not quite meeting his eyes.

“Come here.”

The younger man looked into his lover’s eyes and saw only love and want. He made his way over to him and was soon engulfed by the older Kevin’s warm and comforting embrace as he was kissed on the head and was whispered soothing words.

“It’ll be okay Kevin. It’ll be okay, I promise.”

And deep inside, Kevin knew that it really would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Well if anybody read this, then I hope you enjoyed! I watched the film the other day and just couldn't get these two out of my head!


End file.
